Curiosity
by Mrs. Io
Summary: [Shadaria One-Shot] [Semi-AU]Siempre ha estado sola, como resultado eso alimento la curiosidad en ella. ¿Eso traera algo bueno?[Fic Participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazón" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
B **ueh...como siempre tarde (la tecnología me odia, joder)**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un Shadaria :O asi que mejor me centre en Maria, porque Shady siempre sera un misterio :'v**

 **Nota: Este es un Semi-AU, osea que aqui Shadow es humano (todas lo amamos asi tambien XD)**

 **Pues...Disfruten y despues me tiran piedras~**

* * *

 **Capítulo Unico**

El espacio era mas frió de lo que las personas cuentan en la tierra, tan solitario y grande, sobre todo cuando se esta encerrada en una colonia gigante, eso lo hacía sobre todo lo demás...tan aburrido. Ella sentía una mezcla de curiosidad y envidia al ver el tan brillante planeta tierra desde los grandes ventanales que la limitaban; aveces soñaba con pasar un día bajo el sol, junto a los arboles ¡O incluso en una calurosa playa! esos paisajes tan bellos que solo ha visto en las ilustraciones de los libros que aveces leía a solas, pero siempre al despertar se veía rodeada de los grises muros de su "hogar", en ese lugar nunca hay nada emocionante, nada nuevo... Bueno, tal vez si lo haya.

Últimamente su querido abuelo había pasado tan ocupado en su laboratorio, ya casi no lo veía provocando que comenzará a preocuparse por él, "¿Que tanto estará haciendo?" era la pregunta que mas cruzaba sus pensamientos; la ultima vez que trato de entrar al laboratorio y ver como estaba, este solo le pidio amablemente que lo dejara trabajar.

—Maria, Querida...esto es algo muy importante y necesito concentrarme, tienes que ser paciente.

Esa fue la ultima vez que el doctor cruzo palabras con ella, ahora solo quedaba esperar y ser paciente como le pidió, pero ¿Como pedirle ser paciente? ¡Eso era una tortura! Y lo fue, hasta que su curiosidad gano.

Aprovechando la hora en que todos descansaban, incluido el Doctor Gerald, Maria aprovechó para escabullirse sigilosamente entre los oscuros pasillos del ARK en busca del enorme laboratorio, siempre quiso ver con sus propios ojos todo en lo que su abuelo ha trabajado durante tanto tiempo, se supone que se trataba de algo que ayudara a curar la terrible enfermedad en ella, así que viéndolo con lógica es algo que le concierne y de lo que debe de estar enterada ¿Cierto?

Los pasillos le parecían mas largos y oscuros de lo que recordaba, tal vez era porque se encontraba sola y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de diferentes maquinas y aparatos a los alrededores, a tal grado que comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa. Unos cuantos minutos caminando parecieron una eternidad hasta que por fin dio con una puerta blindada, una mucho mas grande y vistosa que la demás, el laboratorio principal del doctor Gerald Robotnik.

Era mas que lógico que no cualquiera podía entrar, la puerta tenia un escaner de código ADN para que solo el doctor tuviera exceso... O cualquiera que compartiera su sangre, tan solo apoyar su pequeño pulgar en el aparato basto para dar luz verde a la entrada de tan enorme laboratorio y así la puerta se abriera de una forma milagrosamente silenciosa, y al entrar, se cerró de igual manera haciéndola suspirar con alivio.

De nuevo tantos sonidos molestos invadieron sus oídos al apenas haber entrado al lugar, tantas cosas, capsulas,Notas, planos con marcas de "Fallido" y "En proceso" le era tan difícil entender la razón por la que su abuelo estaba tan empeñado en trabajar dentro de aquel frió lugar, el cual, comenzaba a incomodarla y empujarla a retirarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero a tan solo centímetros de tocar de nuevo el escaner para marcar su salida, sus ojos captaron una capsula de tamaño superior al resto y lo mas interesante es que esta se encontraba cubierta por un enorme manto oscuro; a paso lento, silencioso e ignorando lo que la rodeaba se fue acercando para quedar frente a frente con aquella capsula, nuevamente la sensación de curiosidad la invadió superando cualquier otro sentimiento que sentía en el momento que entro al lugar. Su mano actuó por si sola y con cuidado retiro ese manto que cubría la capsula dejándolo caer en el suelo y así revelando lo que ocultaba.

Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue unos largos cabellos negros y unos cuantos mechones rojos, extrañamente se trataba de un humano, un chico...pero no tenía sentido ¿Acaso esto era en lo que tanto trabaja su abuelo? No tenia sentido ¿Se supone que él era su cura?.

Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero extrañamente y a pesar de todas sus dudas, no sentía ninguna miedo por aquel ser... se acercó mas en un intento de tocar la capsula, pero el sonido una alarma la hizo sobresaltar y alejarse a una distancia considerable, la alarma significaba la hora en que los trabajadores comenzaran su labor. Inmediatamente volvió a colocar el manto en su lugar y sin quererlo y esta vez a paso rápido se encaminó a la salida antes de que alguien la encontrara, pero antes de salir su mirada se quedo unos segundos en la capsula para después volver a salir cautelosamente.

Después de aquella visita al laboratorio la pequeña rubia ya no había conseguido volver a entrar, ahora estaba en uso todo el tiempo y ni siquiera podía acercarse en lo mas mínimo, de lo único que se había enterado era sobre que su abuelo estaba trabajando en la etapa final de "Ultimate Life Form" ni idea de lo que significaba eso, pero debía de ser algo importante.

Ella solo quería saber sobre la capsula.

.

.

.

Semanas después...

—Maria, ¿Podrías venir al laboratorio un momento?— Gerald le pidió con una pequeña sonrisa y con un ademan de mano le indico que lo siguiera.

Maria solo lo miró dudosa, aquello era sumamente extraño, nunca le había pedido que lo acompañara, pero eso no hizo que rechazara la invitación y siguiera a su abuelo.

—Abuelo... ¿Que quieres mostrarme?— Maria pregunto con dulzura mientras entraba al laboratorio en el que anteriormente había estado fisgoneando; hasta hace unos días Gerald cargaba con una notable expresión de estrés y preocupación en su rostro ¿Y hoy?... Se le veía contento y satisfecho.

—La forma de vida definitiva, Una esperanza para la humanidad, Maria.—respondió el doctor colocándose frente a ella, Mientras la joven solo lo miró confundida

—¿A que te refieres con...?— Su cuestionamiento fue cortado cuando escuchó que desde el fondo de la sala unos pasos se aproximaban suavemente.

—Doctor...— una voz masculina llamó la atención de ambos —He terminado las pruebas...¿Que quiere que haga ahora?— el portador de aquella voz se fue acercando hasta por fin hacerse visible a la vista de Gerald y de su nieta.

Maria sintió que el aire se atoraba en sus pulmones junto con una enorme sensación de sorpresa, sin poderlo evitar clavó rápidamente su mirada hacia la enorme capsula en la sala para darse cuenta que ésta ahora se encontraba vacía, que aquel chico de cabellos negros y rojizos que vio esa noche, ahora se encontraba frente a ella y este ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—Oh, Shadow... Quiero presentarte a mi amada nieta, Maria— anunció Gerald poniéndose a la par de la joven, la cual la voz de su abuelo logró sacarla de su sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sintió como la empujaba levemente para dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Un placer conocerla— Shadow pronunció mirando fijamente a la pequeña rubia, hasta ahora se enteraba que el Doctor tenía familia.

—...¿Shadow?— murmuró Maria notando la mirada carmesí brillante en aquel chico, un color tan profundo e irreal.

—Querida — el Doctor llamó la atención de su nieta —Quiero que le muestres toda la colonia a Shadow, necesito que conozca el lugar y se familiarice con el...¿Me podrías ayudar con esto?— cuestionó tomando sus hombros para que lo mirara y le sonrió tranquilamente, mientras Shadow solo miraba expectante.

—C-claro.

—Excelente, los dejare un momento y en un rato nos veremos nuevamente aquí— indicó Gerald al tiempo que abría la puerta permitiendoles la salida.

—...¿Vamos?— Maria se tragó todo sentimiento que sentía en ese momento y extendió gentilmente su mano hacia el chico de ojos rojos, pero éste solamente asintió levemente, pasando aun lado de ella y yendo al exterior del lugar.

—Todo estará bien— pronunció el doctor dándole ánimos y Maria le sonrió suavemente... Confiaba en su palabra.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Así que...— la chica se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en como continuar la frase de manera inteligente o al menos interesante, ya habían pasado bastante rato caminando y el silencio incomodo para ella, estuvo presente desde que dieron el primer paso de su "paseo" —Ammmh...— no, nada.

— ¿Queda algo que quiera mostrarme?— Cuestionó Shadow mirando lo que le rodeaba, aquello le resultaba igual de incomodo a él, después del tiempo de estar únicamente entre las paredes del laboratorio del doctor Gerald a ahora estar entre pasillo y con vistas diferentes, era sumamente extraño, rematando todo con el estar en compañía de la nieta de su creador, ¿Como debía tratarla?.

—Emmmn...puede ser...— Maria divago un poco antes de recordar aquel hermoso ventanal gigante donde ella solia matar el tiempo, donde hay una vista preciosa hacia el espacio. —¡Si!— exclamó entusiasmada.

— ¿Ah, si?... ¿Que cosa?— indagó

— ya veras...¡Corre, sígueme!— sin pensarlo y por la euforia de haber encontrado algo interesante, tomó el brazo del chico para que pudiera seguirle el paso.

.

.

.

—Listo, Shadow...¡Aquí es!— anunció orgullosa colocándose junto a una puerta de acero, una igual a todas las demás.

—¿Aquí?— Shadow cuestionó levantando una de sus cejas y mirándola dudoso, ese lugar lucía justo idéntico a todos lo demás.

—Espera...no juzgues antes de tiempo— Maria afirmó sonriendo confiadamente y abrió la puerta para después tirar de él hacia dentro.

Al entrar, a pesar de que el lugar no tenia nada de luz, él no tardo en darse cuenta que no la necesitaba ya que las estrellas llenaban de luz y brillo la habitación gracias a un enorme ventanal que rodeaba la pared y el techo, era una vista majestuosa... Quien diría que todo se encontrara detrás de una puerta.

—¿Te gusta?— escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas.

—No esperaba esto— musitó mientras seguía contemplando, haciéndola sonreír.

—Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Con una condicion— de un derrepente la dulce voz de Maria se puso seria consternandolo.

—¿Eh?...¿Cual?— preguntó mirandola al fin.

—Deja de hablarme asi, tan formal, como si yo fuera alguien superior a ti, dime por mi nombre— de nuevo la actitud dulce regresó a ella y lo miro esperando una respuesta.

—¿Solo eso?— Shadow indagó incredulo a lo que la chica asintió —De acuerdo, Maria.

Ella le sonrió complacida —Ven, quiero que veas algo— se acercó un poco mas a la enorme ventana, fijando su vista en un punto fijo —¿Ves ese planeta?

—Si — respondió mirando con atencion, pero no entendia que tenia de especial.

—Sonara como algo imposible, pero... Algun día quiero ir y conocerlo, estar ahi...ver cosas diferentes.

—¿Diferentes...?— de verdad no entendía a que se refería, pero tenía que ser algo importante por como miraba con tanto anhelo atravez del vidrio.

—Si— afirmó contenta —Como la luz del día y las nubes, me imagino que es algo muy bello...he soñado tantas veces con ello.

—Seguro que algun día lo lograras...— Sentía que él no era nadie para decirle lo contrario, mucho menos a verla tan entusiasmada con la idea.

—Lo sé, pero...si llega ese día, tambien quiero que vengas con mi abuelo y conmigo— al ver la cara de confucion de su acompañante se dio cuenta de que Shadow estaba apunto de pregutarle el "¿Por que?" —Me gustaría eso, no estar sola y que tu tambien tengas la oportunidad de ver todo eso...¿Lo haras?.

—Supongo que el doctor tambien tendra laboratorios ahí...— respondió pensando que sería mas una obligacion para él, pero al ver aquel planeta y apesar de pensar que no tenía nada en especial, recordo las palabras de Maria "No juzgues antes de tiempo".

—Mmmmh, por el momento tomare eso como un si— murmuro cansada, al parecer le costaría trabajo encontrar como enterderse con la forma de ser de shadow — Mi abuelo seguramente ya nos estara esperando— le volvió a sonreir gentilmente.

—Vamos.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.**

Sabía que tenía que darle las gracias, era la primera persona que lo trataba de buena forma, que no lo veía como algo extraño, lo hizo sentir como si fuera igual que ella, que el resto, tal vez está siendo demasiado frio con Maria, mientras ella tenía la intención de conversar abiertamente con él, de darle la opcion de conocer algo que parece imposible, al menos tenía que mostrar agradecimiento.

—Bien, aqui es— indicó la chica al llegar a la extensa puerta de laboratorio —Supongo que mi abuelo querra conversar a solas contigo, asi que...nos veremos despues— se despidió amablemente dando media vuelta.

—Gracias— esa simple frase detuvo su marcha haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente —Por lo que hiciste, fue bastante... entretenido.

—Pues es aburrido estar aqui solo, o sola— contestó ella seguido de suspiro —Tenía que mostrarte lo mas interesante de aqui.

—Bueno, hay que buscar mas lugares interesantes— propuso Shadow de manera tranquila, indirectamente esa era su verdadera manera de darle las gracias. Al parecer Maria lo entendio perfectamente, ya que una exprecion de sorpresa seguida de una sonrisa deslumbrante aparecio en su rostro.

—Dalo por hecho, Shadow— el entusiasmo en ella era imposible de ocultar, pensaba que despues de aquello Maria seguiria con su camino, pero en cuestion de segundos sintio como fue abrazado suavemente junto con "Gracias" dicho en susurro y ahora si, verla marchar por el pasillo.

Ahora dependía del tiempo para que un lazo entre ellos se fuera formando, que todo floreciera, pero por el momento, ya se habian acabo las tardes de soledad.

Aveces la curiosidad tenía su recompenza.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Agggggh...hacer esto por celular es un dolor de cabeza.**

 **Pero aqui esta mi aporte (Tarde) para la actividad de mi beffi Sonye-san, a quien por cierto le debo mil gracias por invadir mi cuenta y ayudarme a subir esto (Tu pequeña Uke te ama (?)**

 **Asi que ¿Les gusto? Comentarios lindos, criticas y amenazas de muerte van el los reviews ;)**


End file.
